Nature rune
A Természet (Nature) rúnák olyan rúnák amiket átváltoztató varázslatoknál használunk. Memberek a Runecrafting képzettség segítségével tudják elkészíteni, 44-es vagy nagyobb szinten, Pure Essenceből Természet (Nature) oltárnál. Memberek 91 vagy nagyobb runecraftingal mindig 2 rónát készítenek egy esszenciából; a többieknek 44 és 90 runecrafting között van rá esélyük hogy kettőt készítenek egy essszencia árán, ennek az esélye nő a játékos runecrafting szintjével arányosan. A nature runák gyártása 9 runecrafting tapasztalati pontot jelent elhasznált esszenciánként (vagy 18-at az Ourania Runaoltárnál). A természetrunák egyik az öt legtöbbet kereskedett tárgyakból a Grand Exchangen, különösen a High Alchemy nevű varázslat miatt miatt van rájuk nagy kereslet. Varázslatok Along with fire runes (or a fire staff), nature runes may be used to cast Low Alchemy or High Alchemy spells to convert items to set amounts of coins, to cast Superheat Item spell to smelt ores into bars without a furnace. High Alchemy is the most common use of nature runes. Along with earth runes and water runes (or a mud staff, or either rune's staff plus the other rune) nature runes may be used to cast bones to bananas and bones to peaches spells, which convert all carried Bones up to Big bones into Bananas or Peaches, respectively. The latter is members-only. Also along with earth and water runes, natures may be also used to immobilize a target using the bind, snare or entangle spells, the last two of which are members only. Nature runes are also used in the Plank make spell in the Lunar spellbook. ]] Ingyenes Varázslatok Minden játékos el tudja varázsolni ezeket a varázslatokat: *Bind *Bones to Bananas *Low Level Alchemy *High Level Alchemy *Superheat Item Member Varázslatok Csak members cjátékosok varázsolhatják: *Snare *Entangle *Bones to Peaches *Enchant Crossbow Bolt *Fertile Soil *Plank Make *Energy Transfer Beszerzés Runecrafting The teleport to the Graahk hunter area on Karamja offers a very fast way to make Nature runes. This can be accessed by left-clicking 'interact' on the Spirit Graahk, then clicking "Teleport". After teleporting, it takes about 30 seconds to reach the Nature altar, which is many seconds faster than the average time it takes to reach the nature altar using the Abyss. With four Runecrafting pouches, complete trips to the Nature altar can be done in under 60 seconds, allowing over 3000 pure essence to be crafted into nature runes per hour. Some players also choose to omit the small pouch and use only three pouches, doing only two craftings and two bankings per run to do runs faster at a cost of slightly less essence per run, resulting in more essence being crafted in the long run. Each Spirit Graahk lasts 49.5 minutes before a new pouch is needed. Dobják For non-members, the main source of nature runes is non-player characters that drop them (such as Guards, Dark Wizards, Flesh Crawlers or Cockroach workers, Ice Warrior and Ankous), as most monsters that drop runes may occasionally drop nature runes. There is also a lava-surrounded island in high level wilderness, south east of the demonic ruins, where nature runes may be telegrabbed from a spawn. Each telegrab yields 3-4 nature runes. *Ice Warrior Qty. 4 *Ice Giant Qty. 6 For members, a good source of nature runes through drops are Basilisks; They will drop from 15 to 37 nature runes at a time. They have a higher combat level than dark wizards, and a combat level of 70 is recommended to make their demise easier. A Slayer level of 40 is required to kill them, as is a mirror shield. Many other slayer monsters are good souces of nature runes too; some even better than Basilisks. Boltok Members may purchase nature runes in the Mage Arena, Mage Training Arena, the Magic Guild in Yanille, or the Lunar Isle. Apróságok * The most nature runes required for a spell are 4, for the Entangle spell. * The value of 1 Nature rune in Investment Credits in Mobilising Armies is 112 Investment Credits. * The nature rune's most common use is for high alchemy and the nature rune provides only a 1gp loss per cast assusming a staff of fire is used. Note that alchemizing a nature rune uses up two nature runes, one for the spell and one which has been alchemized. So this is most likely never going to be an item with a small gp loss when alchemized. Hivatkozások *Grand Exchange Database - Current price